Roundabout
Roundabout is the name of the first ending of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime. The song is a popular single by British progressive rock band Yes. Version 1 Ending (Episode 1-9) The ending depicts an Aztec mural depicting the history of the people that used the Stone Mask, beginning with the Aztedc chieftain killing the woman and her spilt blood running through the mural, whilst images of the various characters in the series are also displayed. The mural also displays the eventual destruction of the vampirized Aztecs by the Sun, culminating in the blood reaching the Stone Mask, causing it to activate. Version 2 Ending (Episode 10-25) The second version of the ending is similar to the first in the fashion but in this version the scrolling is going up vertically.This version also has a shadow effect as the viewer is searching the mural with a flashlight. The ending began with the stone mask glowing in gold and breaking in pieces.As the stone mask dissappear a vampire-like creature is showed as his life was absorbed by.The screen scrolls up and the mural features a group of men admiring the stone mask. Standing images of Jonathan and Joseph appears, and then the mural shows images of the four Pillar Men. A standing image of Speedwagon in his younger years began to age to show his Battle Tendency appearance. The ending ends showing the Red Stone of Aja on the mural. Full Song Lyrics Trivia *Episode 3, 20, and 21 are the only episodes to date to not play the song in the credits. *Episode 17 features no ending. Instead, the credits appear while the scenes of Joseph and Caesar training are shown; while part of the song is played. *Episode 6 and 8 both play the ending song at the 6:57 mark of the Full version. *Episode 14 plays a cut of roundabout, featuring the flamenco section of the song. *The artwork Araki drew for the cover of the Ultra Jump May 2011 Issue is a reference to the album art. *Despite being dead at this point in the anime in the ending for episodes 10 and 11 Jonathan Joestar can be seen at the beginning of the ending montage showing the characters featured in the episodes. *In the second version, when the Red Stone of Aja is displayed, several pieces of iconic paraphernalia relating to later JoJo protagonists can be seen i.e., a handsign symbol (Jotaro); vines (Old Joseph's Hermit Purple, circa Part 3); several arrows and diamonds (Josuke/Part 4), a ladybug-like stone (Giorno); a butterfly (Jolyne) and a horseshoe (Johnny). *''Roundabout'' was chosen to fit with the time frame of Phantom Blood's comic publication and Araki's own musical preferences. It was one of the requested songs included on a memo Araki wrote for the staff.Director Tsuda Naokatsu interview (part 2) It's a song that the sound director, Yoshikazu Iwanami, liked during his own teens and he was happy to finally work with it. According to him, he was initially stumped on how to end episode 6 after the audio climax for Poco's scene and struggled to come up with a natural lead into the ending credits. Then Iwanami listened to the beginning notes of Roundabout and was dumbstruck at how well the pacing fit with the episode's cliffhanger without editing. He considers it a strange and happy coincidence.JoJo raDio episode 5, episode 6 References Site Navigation This section requires expansion. Category:Article management templates Category:Music Category:Song